Switching Bodies
by JonasFan1208
Summary: When Maddie Jones switches bodies with Nick Jonas things get really complicated. Dealing with screaming fans, girlfriends and diabetes is hard. Who knew it was this hard being a Jonas Brother?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR THE SONG BLACK KEYS.**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I'LL POST CHAPTER 2 SOON  
**

Chapter 1: Science Class

My name is Maddie Jones, I'm 16 years old and I LOVE the Jonas Brothers. Everyone who knows me knows that. I have over 200 posters in my room, I have all their CD's, about twenty t-shirts and TONS of magazines/books about them. Whenever I can, I do projects about them at school. My favorite brother is Nick. Him and I have a lot in common. We both play guitar, piano, and drums, we both love to sing, even our last names are alike! Jones and Jonas. Our favorite color is blue, we both have brown hair and eyes and much more.

But the main reason we're alike is because I have diabetes. Just like him. I was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes in March 2008. It was hard at first but he's been a great role model and very inspiring to me. I have an OmniPod, like Nick, it makes things a little easier but everything is still hard. Sometimes, I just wish it would all go away, that diabetes didn't even exist and most of all that it didn't have to be me. Then, I watch the YouTube video of Nick revealing his diabetes. It makes me feel better. Then I know everything happens for a reason and that I just have to live with it.

Yesterday was my birthday. When I blew out the candles on my cake, my wish was that I could be like Nick and inspire other kids the way he does and handle my diabetes like him.

There I was, the day after my 16th birthday, sitting in science class, half-listening to my teacher giving a lecture and half off in my own thoughts. I was sitting there bored when I decided to write more Jonas Brothers lyrics. I liked writing down all the lyrics to all their songs when I was bored. Today, I decided to write "Black Keys". I began writing.

She walks away

The colors fade to gray

Every precious moments now erased

She hits the gas

Hopeing it would pass

But the red light starts to flash

It's time to wait

And the black keys never looked so beautiful

And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull

And the lights out

Never had this brighter glow

And the black keys showing me a world I never know

A world I never knew

She loves the sun

Cause it proves she's not alone

And the world doesn't revolve around your soul

She loves the sky cause it validates her pride

Never lets her know when is wrong

And the black keys never looked so beautiful

And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull

And the lights out

Never had this brighter glow

And the black keys showing me a world I never know

Yeah

The walls are closing in

Don't let em get

Inside of your head

Don't let em get

Inside of your head

Don't let em get

Inside of your head

Don't let them inside

Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful

And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull

Oh-oh

And the lights out never had this brighter glow

And the black keys showing me a world I never know

Don't let em get

Don't let em get

Inside of your head

No

Don't let em get yeah

Inside of your head

Don't let em get

Don't let em get

Inside of your head

Don't let em get

Oh-oh

Inside of your head

Sometimes a fight is better black and white

When I was done, I drew and little circle with "Nicholas Jerry Jonas" in it. I didn't draw a heart because hearts break, circles last forever. Suddenly, I began feeling funny. I started shaking a little. All of this happening silently. Then, the voice of my teacher was fading away. In fact, I couldn't hear anything. Then, my eyes shut. I was in total blackness for a few seconds. Not hearing or seeing anything. Was I passing out? I couldn't be dying. I could still tell I was there and feel my body. The blackness left. I felt like I was flying. I looked around and, well, I was flying over what looked like water, but my body was not there. I could feel it but not see it.

Then, everything stopped. I could feel my body back on ground. I was laying down now. I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds. When I opened them, I was not in my classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thanks to the people who reviewed chapter one. Please let me know what you think and enjoy. I'll probably add Chapter 3 on Thursday.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS OR MILEY CYRUS.**

**Chapter 2: Being Nick**

I was laying on a bed with a cell phone in front of me. This was definitely not my bed OR my cell phone. There was a text message window open that said it was to Miley but nothing had been written. "Miley who?" I wondered. Then I realized the bed was rocking back and forth a little bit. Was I in a car or something? I looked around but nobody was there. I was in a tour bus! This was crazy! There were a few bunks, a table, and a bunch of other stuff. It was huge. Then, I looked in a wall mirror that I found next to the bed. Who I was seeing was not me. It was Nick Jonas!

OMG, my wish! I wished I could be like Nick Jonas for my birthday and now I _was _Nick Jonas!

.

**NICK'S POV**

This was very weird. I was just texting Miley when everything started feeling funny. Now, I was in a classroom with a bunch of teenagers and nobody was freaking out. I figured out that I must be in a high school somewhere so I decided to be polite and raise my hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked pointing at me.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could go to the washroom."

"Fine… but hurry back."

I got out of my seat and a girl handed me a note when I walked past her. I put it in my pocket and left the room. I eventually found the washroom that said "BOYS" and walked in. Nobody was there, so I leaned against the wall and took out the note. It said "OMG! John asked me to go to the mall with him tonight. Can we go see 17 Again another time? -Brittney". I didn't understand. Who was this Brittney girl giving me notes about some guy named John. I walked over the the sink and splashed some water on my face. That was when I looked in the mirror. I was a girl!!

**MADDIE'S POV**

I decided to call my cell phone using the cell phone on the bed. I knew I had my cell phone with me in class and if Nick Jonas was in my body, I think he would want someone to explain to him what happened. I dialed my number and waited. One ring… two rings… three rings…

"Hello?" Maddie heard her voice on the other end of the phone

"Hi."

"Whoa! This is creepy! It's my phone number that called _and_ my voice."

"I know. Same for me. Look, Nick, I guess we kinda switched bodies or something. My name is Maddie Jones."

"What? How?"

"Yesterday was my 16th birthday and well…"

"Continue."

"See, I have diabetes… like you."

"Good to know my body won't die while I'm gone. Please keep going."

"Wait. Nick. Where are you?"

"Um… the washroom."

"Which washroom?"

"The boys…"

"Okay, so hide the phone but don't hang up. Listen and make sure nobody comes. If they do, just wait. Go across the hall to the girls washroom and we can talk there."

"Okay."

After about ten seconds, I heard his- well my, voice again.

"I'm here. Now explain."

"Okay, well you've been a great role model for me with your diabetes and all-"

"Aww… thanks."

"So, last night I kinda made a wish that I could be like you now I am you."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh no! Nick, I just heard someone coming. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye." And he hung up.

I threw the cell phone on the bed, fixed my hair, and Joe Jonas came walking out of the washroom. I didn't mean to but I screamed. This was Joe Jonas in the same room as me! I had never even been to a concert.

"Yo Nick. Chill!" said Joe.

"Uh... sorry… dude." I replied.

"So, what's up? Miley still coming to the show?" he asked

"The show?" I was confused.

"Yeah… the show tonight in L.A. Are you feeling all right man?" Joe said

"Yeah, totally! Can we go over the songs?" I asked.

"Sure. Yo Kev! Get over here." He cried.

OMG, I almost screamed again. Kevin Jonas came walking over! After about an hour we had gone over most of the songs. I could most of them but I was still kinda worried.

"Um… I gotta go to the washroom…" I said while grabbing the cell phone and rushing off.

"Sure thing bro." replied Kevin.

When I got in the washroom I grabbed the phone and called Nick. Hopefully he wasn't in class.

**NICK'S POV**

I was back sitting in class when I felt Maddie's cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I had put it on vibrate before I went back to class. I raised my hand.

"Could I go to the washroom?"

"I suppose so. But, Maddie, you just went a little over an hour ago."

"This will be the last time."

"Okay."

I got up and left the room. The cell phone had stopped vibrating so I decided to call her back. I dialed my number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Hey Maddie. Um… how's it going? Did you just call?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine. Yeah, I called. Were you in class? And we just went over all the songs for the concert tonight."

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Shoot. Did you tell my brothers?"

"No, not yet. But, I play guitar, piano and drums and sing a little too. I know most of your songs so it shouldn't be that much of a problem. Should I tell them?"

"Nah, they won't believe you. They'll think it's a trick. Just do your best and everything should be all right for tonight. Tomorrow we can talk again and try to figure out how to change things back."

"Okay. Nick, I gotta go. Kevin needs the bathroom."

"Wait- Maddie." I said.

"Yes?"

"Where do you live? I need somewhere to go tonight."

She told me the address, we said goodbye and I hung up. Slipping the cell phone back into my pocket, I walked back to class. I wondered how long it would be like this or if it would ever even change back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter is the shortest so far. I just wanted to leave it at that point. I have already started writing Chapter 4 but that's all that I have. Thank you very much to the people who reviewed my story and just anyone who read it. I don't know how many chapters the story will be. I guess I'll just keep going and when people stop liking it, I'll stop writing it. So, please review!**

**I have a couple questions for you.**

**1. Are these chapters too short/too long?**

**2. Do you want me to just focus on Maddie being Nick or have some of Nick being Maddie as well?**

**So, please let me know what you think and once again thank you for reading. Have a nice day!**

**-JonasFan1208**

**Chapter 3: Phone Calls and Joe**

**MADDIE'S POV**

Later around 5:00 p.m., my cell phone started ringing. We were just about to start sound check but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Nick. It's me, Miley."

"Oh… hey… Miley."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never answered my text message and you're acting weird."

"Nothing. Miley, I have to go. We're starting sound check."

"Wait! I'm coming to the show tonight. I'll be there in about an hour. Are we still getting pizza after?"

"Um… sure."

"Great! Danielle and Camilla will be there too, right?"

That was when I realized. Danielle and Camilla were Joe and Kevin's girlfriends. Everyone was saying that Nick and Miley were going out ever since they did "Before The Storm" together. It was true! Miley is Nick's girlfriend and I was Nick!

"Um… yeah… I guess so… Listen, Miley, I really have to go."

"Okay. See ya later Nicky."

"Bye…"

When I hung up the phone, I was freaking out! I dialed my cell phone number once again.

"Hello?" I heard myself say.

"Nick, I can't do this!" I said. "I need help! I _need _back in my own body."

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chill, Maddie. It's all right… Just relax."

"Nick! I can't relax! Your girlfriend is coming over tonight and she thinks I'm you! I need help, Nick! Nick… please…"

I was crying by now and couldn't control myself. The worst part is, I was out in the hallway. I ran to the nearest empty room, went in and locked the door.

"Look. Maddie. I know this is hard. I've been myself before."

"I know… Nick… just… I wanna be myself again."

"Okay, well let's figure this out. What were you doing right before strange things started happening?"

"I wrote the lyrics to Black Keys in my notebook."

"Okay. Well, try writing the words again and we'll see what happens."

"Okay. I'll call you later."

"Sure. Oh, and Maddie?"

"Yes?"

"I'll pay the phone bill."

"Good, good."

"Yeah. Bye… Maddie."

"Bye Nick."

I hung up and after a few minutes, I heard someone banging on the door.

"Nick! Nick, man, please let me in."

It was Joe. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Then, Joe came in wearing his red skinny jeans and a white jacket.

"What's up?" he asked sounding worried.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. It's nothing. Let's just go get ready for the concert."

"Dude. I saw you out there on your phone. Are you okay? Why were you crying?"

When I didn't answer, he decided to start talking again.

"Did Miley break up with you? Aw, dude. I should of known. When, I broke up with Taylor, I was crying for like weeks. Remember? You don't need to worry about it. I mean, there are other girls out there."

"No. She, uh, didn't break up with me."

"Hmm. Well, listen, they want us back out there for sound check but I just want you to know that I'm here for you, man. Like if anything ever goes wrong, you can tell me. I'm your older brother. I'll listen and try to help you."

"Thanks Joe."

"No problem. Now let's go."

Joe handed me some tissues. I wiped my eyes and we went back out to the stage. Together. And I think I was starting to like Joe. More than just a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is Chapter 4. Please review.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS.  
**

**Chapter 4: Fans**

I couldn't like Joe. He had a girlfriend and well… I was in a guy's body. His brothers body. But still, I couldn't make that feeling go away. I decided to just try to forget about Joe for now.

Sound check went pretty well. I knew most of the songs and for some songs I just played random chords. Nobody seemed to notice too much.

After sound check was over, Joe and Kevin came over to me and asked if I wanted to go to Burger King with them. I was pretty hungry because I hadn't eaten much all day so I said sure. It was just across the street so we decided to walk over.

"Hey guys, what about Big Rob?" I asked.

"He's already over there." replied Kevin.

"Oh, okay. Cool." I said.

"Dude, Much Better was awesome!" exclaimed Kevin while giving Joe a high five.

"I know, haha. Do you like how I changed it to 'Now I'm done with country stars'?" replied Joe.

"Yeah. It was pretty sweet. I can't wait for the show tonight." said Kevin.

We were almost there when I heard a girl scream "It's the Jonas Brothers!! They're going to Burger King!!!!!"

"No!!!!" cried Joe.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

There was already a group of about thirty girls running towards us.

"What do you mean?! We run!!!!" shouted Kevin.

"Dude, we can't go back! They are coming the ticket line-up for our show!" cried Joe.

"Why don't we go into Burger King and get Big Rob?" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Kevin and Joe said.

The three of us ran into Burger King where more girls saw us. Luckily, there were only about four or five in here. Big Rob saw us right away.

"There are a bunch of crazy fans coming to get us!" said Joe.

"Get behind me and hold on to each other and me. If we're lucky, we can get to the car before they catch up." cried Big Rob.

Joe and Kevin seemed to know exactly what to do and I just copied them. I had no idea that Nick, Joe and Kevin couldn't even go to Burger King or do anything normal teenage guys could without girls chasing them. It sucked.

We got to Big Rob's car and locked the doors, then we drove back across the street. It was pretty hard because girls were all around the car and we couldn't run them over or anything.

When we finally arrived back at the building where the concert was, I was just walking around backstage when my cell phone started to ring. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dude, where are you? The meet and greet is starting in like two minutes!" It was Joe.

"Uh… I'm backstage. Can you come find me?"

"No! You need to come now!"

"Where?"

"You know where we came in with Big Rob?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Okay, well the table will be right there in the lobby. Got it?'

"Yeah…… Joe?'

He was already gone. I put my phone back and started running to where he told me to go. I couldn't really find it so I decided to go outside and come back in through the main doors. I went outside at the closest door I could find and then ran until I saw the door. But, there were about 100 girls in a lineup. This was a bad idea and all the doors were locked except for this one. I hid back around the corner and pulled out my phone. I looked through the contacts until I found Joe. I tried calling but he didn't answer. It must have already started.

The good thing was, right next door, there was a costume shop. Hopefully, I had some money in my pockets. I reached in and… yes! A $20 bill! I went into the shop and bought a big coat and a hat. To finish with this costume, I bought a fake beard.

I walked past all the girls to the front of the line, where the doors were. I looked away from everyone while I walked so nobody would notice me. When I got there, there were a couple of security guards and Big Rob. I tried just walking in but Big Rob stopped me.

"Hey, mister! No cutting in line. Get to the back or leave!" he said.

"It's me. Nick." I said while pulling off the fake beard.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Just get me in." I said.

I pulled off the costume and followed Big Rob over to the table where I stood next to Joe.

"Hey. Why are you so late?" asked Joe.

"I'll explain later." I said.

"Dude, you're late." said Kevin.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

The next group of girls came over to the table.

"OMG, hi." one of the girls said to me.

"Hello…?"

"Can you sign this?" another girl asked handing me a CD.

"Sure…" I signed it realizing my signature would look nothing like Nick's.

"Thanks!" she said and went on to Joe.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" the first girl asked.

I looked at Joe but he wasn't paying attention. Neither was Kevin.

"Oh, um… you know. Um… no? I guess not."

"Okay, well call me." She said while handing me a piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"Okay." I said while putting the paper in my pocket.

After about an hour of this kind of stuff, Big Rob said it was time to go get ready for the show. We got ready and after our opening act was done, it was our turn.


End file.
